


Oh my god, they were roommates

by jokesonyou77



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boarding School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Roommates, Slow Burn, idk I've never wrote anything before, keith is a conspiracy theorist, lot's of references, omg they were roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 16:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12391680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokesonyou77/pseuds/jokesonyou77
Summary: Keith has always been a lone wolf, preferring solitude over the company of others. He spends his time quietly in his room, researching conspiracy theories or finding out as much as he can about space. His interests are seen as weird by most people, not a lot of people have made an effort to talk to him and Keith likes it this way.This is until his foster family decides to send him off to boarding school. And not just any, but The Altean Academy For Promising Youth, the poshest and most outstanding school in the country.Keith knows a chance at a scolarship in a school such as the Academy is rare and could influence his future for the better.---But new placed come with new challenges and Keith has never liked change. The weirdly competitive atmosphere, unsuccessful attempts to fit in and an intolerable roommate, who seems to push all of Keith's buttons at once, will definitely make this a year to remember.





	Oh my god, they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first attempt at writing something in my own initiative and it will probably suck but oh well... I've never written fanfiction before but Keith and Lance always seemed very relatable characters to me and easy to write so I decided to give it a shot. Please leave feedback if you read this so I know if it doesn't completely suck. The chapters are pretty short but there'll be more of them and hopefully longer in the future if I decide to continue.  
> Also keep in mind English is not my everyday language but I try
> 
> Enjoy my terrible writing! xoxo

You know that feeling when you are late to something important? When you've slept in and late to class or when you get to the cinema when all of the lights have already gone out and the opening credits are playing? And then you suddenly rush in and even though you know people can't see you, they are still judging you?

That's how Keith felt, standing in the lobby of his new school for the first time. People kept throwing curious glances at him, when walking past, then quickly whispering something to their companions. Keith clenched the handle of his suitcase. Being the center of attention made him sick to his stomach.

The winter break had just ended so the first half of the school year was already over, he knew people had already been introduced to eachother, made friends and gotten used to the life here. It was going to be a million times harder to blend in as a newcomer.

The only positive thing he had to hold on to was that there was going to be at least one familiar face. Shiro, his brother was also going to be there. They weren't blood relatives, but Shiro was definetly the one person he cared about and didn't want to dissapoint.  
Shiro had left home a few years ago and was now working a teaching internship in the Academy. Shiro had also graduated the school and the Shirogane name was one of the most established ones in the school.

The guy who was assigned to give him a tour hadn't arrived yet and Keith used the time to look around.  
Keith had never had much, in fact, he'd had nothing for the first 10 years of his life. After that, his adoptive family had always given him everything he needed, he had no reason to complain. But standing in the foyer of this humongous building, Keith understood that there was a way of life he had never experienced. The students of the Altean Academy were either incredibly rich or incredibly intelligent.  
The floor was covered with dark marble tiles, and velvet rugs. Chandeliers provided dim lighting to the room and the vestibule was bordered with carved and polished wooden pillars.

'Um. Hey man, Keith Kogane right?,' a voice suddenly pulled Keith from his thoughts. He quickly turned around to look at the owner of the voice. A man with dark brown skin and brown hair was looking at him with questioning eyes.

'Oh. Uh, yeah that's me. Sorry,' Keith stammered.

'I'm Hunk Garrett, but you can just call me Hunk. I'm the guy who's gonna be showing you around.'

Keith smiled weakly.

Hunk continued 'There's really not that much to know, most of the information was already sent to you in the acceptance email. The classes start tomorrow, you can get your schedule from the guidance counselor.'

He handed Keith a key card 'Don't lose it, cause that's the only way to get to your room. There are three dorm buildings, A, B and C. You're in C, room...' he stopped for a second and muttered to himself:  
'Oh boy, Lance is not going to be happy about that.'

'I'm sorry, what was that?' Keith couldn't help but interrupt.

'What? Oh, nothing. You're in room 236. I'll take you there. By the way, no dinner today cause people are still arriving. But if you're hungry, I work in a cafe near school. You can drop by.'  
Hunk gave him a comforting smile.

Keith didn't think much of it, knowing Hunk probably had to act friendy with everyone. Still, the friendliness and the warm smile had made him feel a little bit better.

\----  
It was five in the afternoon when Keith had finally finished unpacking. He wasn't gonna lie, after filling half the room with the stuff he owned he did feel more at home. At first he wasnt sure about putting up all of his stuff but after seeing half of the room filled with photos, posters and clutter, he decided it was okay to showcase his stuff as well.

A lot of people thought Keith odd for the stuff he liked. Mostly because his interestes included things, that others didn't believe in.  
He liked conspiracy theories and true crime cases. He liked mysteries but even more he liked solving them. He loved doing research and finding out everything about a topic. That was also a reason he was doing well in school. He loved learning and studying. It was the pressure of tests and grades that didn't sit well with him.

He took out some of his X files and Star Wars posters, his crumpled research papers and some collectables he had gotten from ebay.  
The big bookshelf in the middle of the room was empty, so Keith filled it with his books, dvd's and casette tapes.

Keith liked things. Even though for most, it was not considered the best trait, he considered himself a materialistic person. People left, but things were forever.

Once he was done he decided to text Shiro to let him know he's okay. He took out his phone.

Keith: Hey! Just letting you know I'm alright. Just finished unpacking

He got a text back almost immediately.

Shiro: that's great. I just got off aswell. Wanna go out and grab a bite to eat?  
Keith: Sure, where are you thinking?  
Shiro: There's actually a cafe near here. I'll send you the adress. Meet you there in 10?  
Keith: Sure, I'll see you there

\----

15 minutes later, the brothers were sitting inside a coffee shop called Lions Den. Having just given their orders, they had made their way into a booth near the window. The mouthwatering aroma of coffee and spices filled the air and made Keith regret not eating anything since this morning.

'So, how have you been? Sorry I haven't visited in the past few months. I've just been...,' Shiro trailed off, giving Keith a sheepish smile and rubbing the back of his neck.

Keith avoided his brothers eyes, staring out of the window instead 'No, I understand. You've been busy. It's fine.'

'Hey, I'm sorry okay? I have tried but things are pretty hectic around here. Zarkon is constantly on my case about deadlines and reports. He's an old hag but he's still my boss.' Shiro let out a deep sigh.

'Really, its fine. I shouldn't hold that against you, I just wish...It get's pretty boring at home, when you're gone, you know?' Keith said, but now with a small smile.

'I promise we'll go out someday and do something. It'll be just like old times,' Shiro said reassuringly.

In the meantime, a waiter had brought both of them their orders. Keith took a sip of his cold brew and raised his cinnamon bun to his mouth.

'So how are you holding up? Blending in? Met anybody nice yet?' Shiro asked, while stirring his drink.

'I think you know the answer to that question. Not exactly a people person, am I?' Keith muttered bitterly.

Shiro gave him a reassuring look 'It's always harder at the beginning, but you gotta remember that people do actually want to be friends with you.'

'I don't mind being alone you know. I just want to get through this year without any distractions and then I might even have chance to get accepted to The Garrison,' Keith said.

The Galaxy Garrison was a school meant to train the most promising cadets. Keith had never been the kind of person to have his future planned out for him. To be completely honest he had never even thought about what to do when he's graduated. He knew his parents and Shiro would want him to go to college and find a good job, he also knew he had potential for success. He was a good student, that's why he got into the Altean Academy and it was common knowledge that the graduates of the academy had further advances in life.

The problem was, Keith had no idea what he wanted to do. He didn't really have any hobbies he wanted to pursue for the rest of his life or interests he thought could draw his future out for him.

Though one thing he had always liked was space. He loved the scientific side behind the cosmos, but he also loved wondering about what's really out there and what one day, he was hoping to find out. That's why one of his intentions was to get into the Garrison.

The Garrison, similarly to the academy, only accepted the best so if anything motivated Keith to work hard, this was it.

Shiro said 'You're right. I gotta admit it's not easy in here but knowing you, you'll be fine. Just don't forget that it's not always useful to shut yourself in your room.'

'I guess your right'  
Keith hated it when Shiro was right.

\----

He got back to his room about 8 pm. His roommate still wasnt there. Keith wondered if he should be worried but figured it really wasn't his bussiness. He didn't really feel tired but he also realized that getting a lot of sleep wouldn't hurt.

He changed his clothes and got ready for bed. He set his alarm clock to 7 am and crawled under the covers. It felt weird sleeping in a strange place. If he thought about it, he'd been 15 when he last had a sleepover with one of his friends.  
It's not like he ever had any deep connection to his room back at home, it was more about the unfamiliarity of this place.

Sleep did not come easy. Keith kept turning, flipping over his covers and checking his phone for time. It was 2 am when he finally felt the weight on his eyelids, ready to fall fast asleep.

Of course, the universe was against him.

Suddenly, something pulled Keith from his peaceful slumber. The door opened and Keith could hear loud racket by the corridor. He heard some kind of force of nature knocking stuff over in the hallway and then letting out a stream of curse words.

All of a sudden, the lights turned on, the brightness of them burning Keiths eyes. He was now completely awake, sitting up in the bed and rubbing his eyes, ready to release hell on a person responsible for waking him up at this time.

A boy entered the room, hands filled with bags, which he nearly dropped after his eyes landed on Keith. For a second they were just staring at eachother in awkward silence.

Then the boy spoke.  
'Who are you and what the hell are you doing here?'

Keith made a brave guess that this was his new roommate. 'I could ask you the same thing. It's literally 2 am and there's classes tomorrow,' he said.

The boy set down his bags. 'My flight got delayed, I arrived later than I planned. And you didn't answer my question, who are you? Are you sure you're in the right room?'

'I'm Keith. And unless there's something majorly wrong with my eyesight, this is room 236, the very same where I have been assigned to.'

The boy's eyes wandered like he was thinking something over and then realization flashed over his face.'Oh man! They gave me a roommate? Coran warned me, that might happen but I was hoping I could get through another year without one.'

Anger flashed in Keith's eyes as he said 'Well, I'm sorry to dissapoint but you'll have to make do.'

The boy actually looked apologetic at that and said 'Uh, in that case I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, you don't look in a very good mood.'

Keith glared.

The boy started fidgeting with his hands 'I mean, I wouldn't be if someone woke me up at this time...'

Keith glared harder.

'I'm Lance by the way. I'm also... going now. Alright. Sleep soundly then,' Lance smiled sheepishly and rushed to the bathroom.

Keith laid back down, trying to fall asleep for the second time. It didn't take long for sleep to arrive but that didn't stop Keith from feeling incredibly irritated and knowing he would be exhausted in the morning.


End file.
